Legacy of Terror
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=7 | schrijver= Eoghan Mahony | director= Steward Lee | productienummer= 7 | datum eerste uitzending= 20 november 2009 | vorige= Weapons Factory | volgende= Brain Invaders }} 250px|thumb|Karina the Great 250px|thumb|Geonosian zombie 250px|thumb|De ontsnapping uit de tempel Legacy of Terror is de zevende aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) en de derde aflevering in de Geonosis-verhaallijn. Newsreel Victory on Geonosis! After a massive planetary siege, the Separatist forces on Geonosis have finally fallen. Key weapons factories have been destroyed, but at a heavy cost to Republic troops. Now, as Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Obi-Wan Kenobi begin a clean-up of the planet, they launch an intense campaign to find Separatist leader the Lesser and bring him to justice. Synopsis In de landingzone van de Republic worden de gewone Clones en de Padawans Ahsoka Tanoen Barriss Offee afgevoerd om te worden verzorgd of om te recupereren. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Luminara Unduli moeten Poggle the Lesser zien te vinden maar hij is spoorloos verdwenen. Unduli wil Poggle vinden en samen met Buzz en een BARC Speeder Bike gaat ze naar de Geonosian Archduke op zoek. Poggle is in een AAT en enkele trawanten en Battle Droids kunnen ontsnappen. De tank sleept enkele munitiedozen waarvan er één kwijtgeraakt door een bult in het zand. Ki-Adi-Mundi is ook hersteld van zijn verwondingen en overloopt met Obi-Wan de strategie en de te volgen planning om Poggle te vinden. Luminara rapporteert uit het Westen wanneer ze de kist munitie heeft gevonden. Het lijkt alsof Poggle naar de Progate Temple is getrokken, een plaats die zwaar gebombardeerd werd door de Republic. De Jedi vragen zich af wat Poggle in deze ruïnes heeft te zoeken. Anakin waarschuwt Luminara voor een zandstorm en tegen de zin van de Jedi in, zet Luminara haar opdracht voort. Battle Droid O.M.5 wordt opgeslokt door de zandstorm en zijn lichaam leidt Luminara en Buzz naar de Progate Temple. Ze contacteert de Jedi om te melden dat de tempel verlaten is en versierd is met vreemde angstaanjagende iconen. Kenobi zegt dat ze beter kan wachten op hulp terwijl Buzz een opening vindt die naar beneden leidt. Luminara stelt vast dat Poggle naar beneden is gegaan maar plotseling wordt Buzz gegrepen en ontsteekt Luminara haar Lightsaber. De transmissie wordt verbroken en de Jedi moeten wachten om haar te helpen totdat de zandstorm is geluwd. Een Gunship zet Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody en een squad af bij de Progate Temple. Cody vindt het dode lichaam van Buzz maar Luminara is verdwenen. Wanneer Kenobi een vreemd standbeeld ziet, herinnert hij zich een legende van de Geonosian Queen die echter nooit werd ontdekt. Ondertussen slepen Poggle en de Geonosians Luminara doorheen de catacomben. Luminara ontkomt aan hun greep, contacteert Obi-Wan om zijn zoektocht te staken wanneer ze ontdekt dat de Geonosians geen gewone krijgers zijn. Een trap in de ruggengraat van een Geonosian doet de alien weinig of niets. Wanneer de transmissie opnieuw wordt onderbroken, zet Kenobi de zoektocht voort. De groep stuit op Geonosians die niet sterven wanneer ze worden geraakt door Blasters. Een Clone merkt een groene Brain Worm op die door het neusgat van een Geonosian kruipt tijdens het gevecht. De Jedi en de Clones trekken zich terug en laten het plafond op de Geonosians neerstorten. Anakin is verbaasd over de weerbaarheid van de aliens. Obi-Wan legt de geruchten uit die hij hoorde over een Geonosian hive met zo’n sterke collectieve verbintenis dat de Geonosians zelfs na de dood in leven bleven. Twee Clones worden naar de oppervlakte gestuurd om Ki-Adi-Mundi in te lichten maar worden snel gedood. Luminara wordt wakker, geketend in de nabijheid van enorme cocons en Karina the Great, de Geonosian Queen. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody en de Clones zijn getuige van dit spektakel maar plannen eerst een ontsnapping. Obi-Wan zegt tegen Cody om de zijkanten te bemannen en om op zijn signaal hun helmlichten aan te steken. Obi-Wan en Anakin komen tevoorschijn en onderhandelen met Karina die de Jedi verafschuwt voor hun aanvallen op Geonosia. Ze weigert om naar de Jedi en de Republic te luisteren. Ze wil zelfs de Jedi controleren. Obi-Wan kijkt verbaasd toe wanneer de Geonosians een kleine Brain Worm in Luminara wil aanbrengen zodat ook zij in een zombie zal veranderen. Kenobi wil het dier levend vangen om het te bestuderen, zelfs wanneer het over Luminara’s hoofd kruipt. Maar dan komen de Jedi in actie en de Clones ontsteken hun helmlichten die de zombies verblinden. Anakin bevrijdt Luminara en neemt Poggle the Lesser gevangen. Tijdens de ontsnapping vertrappelt Anakin de worm die Obi-Wan had meegenomen. De Clones schieten het plafond van de kamer naar beneden zodat de Queen wordt bedolven onder het puin. Terwijl iedereen rent om te ontsnappen, ontstaat er een geiser van stof die hen door een luik naar boven stuwt in de Progate Temple, met de gevangen Poggle. Debuut *Queen Karina the Great *O.M.5 *Progate Temple *Brain Worm *The Bug Stomper Cast *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers en Karina the Great *Tom Kane - narrator *Olivia d'Abo - Luminara Unduli *Matthew Wood - Battle Droids en Poggle the Lesser *Brian George - Ki-Adi-Mundi Bron *Legacy of Terror op SW.com category:Televisie